


and i know you'd taste so sweet

by venusintwelfth



Series: Oisuga Weekend 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Oisuga Weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusintwelfth/pseuds/venusintwelfth
Summary: “I’m sorry you weren’t satisfied! I can give you a refund if you’d like,” Sugawara responds, eyes widening a bit as Oikawa strides over to the counter.“Oh no I was satisfied. Too satisfied,” Oikawa explains, now directly across from the worker, realizing he's a bit shorter than him.“I’m sorry, I’m trying to follow you, but this just sounds like areallybad porn intro,” Sugawara says from behind his hand, tone a blend of confusion, amusement, and worry.in which suga is the cute worker at the new candy shop in town and oikawa is a college student with a sweet tooth who did not sign up for this
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Oisuga Weekend 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923922
Comments: 31
Kudos: 234





	and i know you'd taste so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is for oisuga weekend day 2 prompt - candy. shoutout to lils for being my beta, i owe u my life!! this one is a bit more fun, i really wanted to play with their dialogue and banter a bit :)

Oikawa Tooru does not have a sweet tooth. If anyone asked, he’d insist he has his obsession under control, that it wasn’t a need, moreso a way to treat himself every once in a while. 

So when he learns of a new candy shop opening on his route home from college classes, it’s only right that he pays a visit. It’s natural to be curious of new things, especially when one is in their third year of university and has long since settled into routine. 

What is not natural, however, is how attractive the person greeting Oikawa is. With silver hair and a mole right under his left eye, the worker disarms Oikawa with a smile and one part of his brain screams at him to turn around right then and there, that no sweet is worth the mental games this man is clearly playing. 

“Hello! Welcome to the store, is it your first time?” the worker asks and Oikawa narrows his eyes suspiciously because his voice is syrupy sweet, and Oikawa feels trapped like a fly in honey. 

Getting his bearings, he responds with a simple “Yes,” eyes not leaving the other’s, and the worker nods and encourages him to ask him if he needs any help. 

Then he puts a lollipop back in his mouth. 

Oikawa stills, mentally berating himself for somehow not noticing it earlier. The worker must have taken it out as soon as he heard the bell above the door chime, in order to greet the incoming customers. Now, with nothing left to say, the lollipop sits comfortably between pretty pink lips and Oikawa has never felt more personally offended in his life. In an effort to appear unfazed, Oikawa urges himself forward and looks at all the different options in front of him. 

The store is right in its advertising of candies of all kinds, several with names Oikawa doesn’t recognize. So engrossed in figuring out how they all differ, he all but jumps out of his skin when he hears a voice near him. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Oikawa questions, willing himself to listen this time around.

“Oh I apologize! I asked if you wanted any suggestions, I’ve been working here about a week now and could show you some favorites,” the worker repeats, having the grace to look remorseful, so much so that Oikawa mentally berates _himself_ for being scared. He wonders what is in the air of this shop, to have him thinking such thoughts. 

“Actually, that’d be lovely, thank you,” Oikawa says, metaphorical pat on the back for how smoothly it comes out. He follows the worker to another end, listens to him ramble about some chocolates that are apparently “insanely good” and a few gummies that are “suspiciously addicting”. Oikawa can only note how good the worker smells, the red of his lips left over from the lollipop he must’ve finished by now. So he simply nods and takes what is offered to him, because someone who smells good is a sign of someone who should be trusted, right? 

The worker brings him to the counter, telling him his total. His wallet is grateful at the low price - Oikawa figures the worker is in college as well, and therefore keeps the stash small. Finally having the sense to look away from the pretty face Oikawa sees a bright pink name tag bearing the name “Sugawara” and it should be funny, that someone with a name like working here, but Oikawa simply smiles and thanks Sugawara, walking out of the store and into the spring air.

* * *

Oikawa isn’t able to try any of the candies until the next day, the small bag forgotten under the pile of assignments laid out on the table. When he does get to them, he decides not to make a ceremony of it, and unwraps one of the chocolates, popping them into his mouth. After the few seconds it takes for the taste to register on his tongue, Oikawa freezes. 

“What the fuck?” he says out loud, immediately popping another piece into his mouth. 

Kuroo, his roommate, pops his head up from the couch, to look over mildly concerned, question in the arch of his eyebrow.

“These are so good,” Oikawa explains, waving the chocolates in the air. 

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Kuroo asks, after it’s clear that’s all the explanation Oikawa is going to give. 

“No you don’t get it, they’re _good_ ,” Oikawa says again, watching as Kuroo rises from where he was sitting, walking over to where Oikawa is still a bit dazed.

“Let me try-” he starts, reaching over to the bag until Oikawa swats him away like a cat. 

“Are you insane? When did I offer you anything?” Oikawa shrieks incredibly. 

Kuroo looks thoroughly offended, rubbing at his forearm and glaring. If Oikawa hadn’t already lived with him for over a year now, he might feel threatened, but he knows Kuroo has limited potential to harm anyone, let alone his roommate. 

“That man cannot be real, I’m convinced,” Oikawa continues under his breath, which is apparently not low enough because Kuroo is back with another raised eyebrow. 

“Is this another one of your alien conspiracy theories? I thought we’d grown out of that phase in your life,” Kuroo says carefully, as if approaching a kid who still believes in Santa Claus. 

“When the alien invasion comes I will not vouch for you,” Oikawa says simply, “and no, I don’t think he’s an alien, but he’s too perfect to be entirely human.” 

“Right of course. Who are we talking about?” Kuroo asks, and this is why Oikawa enjoys having him around, cause he entertains these types of conversations. 

“The worker at that new candy shop, Sugawara I think,” Oikawa supplies, “He’s already suspiciously pretty and smells nice, and now he’s recommended these candies that just happen to be the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth?”

“Ignoring the obvious joke, because I’m a gentleman, you’ve smelled him?” Kuroo says, and Oikawa takes back his previous nice thoughts on the man.

“You’re ignoring the point Kuroo,” Oikawa sighs out. 

“Which is?”

“I need more.”

* * *

The next day finds Oikawa standing in front of the brightly-colored shop, peering through the windows to see with relief that the worker - Sugawara - is working the counter again. He had come around the same time as before just to be safe, not wanting to storm in to some stranger about the dangers of suggesting such illustrious sweets to a struggling college student.

Oikawa swings the door open dramatically, waits a beat as he watches Sugawara pull yet another lollipop out from his mouth and smile. 

“Welcome back! Is everything okay?” Sugawara asks, brows knitting together. 

“No, Sugawara, I’m afraid not,”

“I’m sorry you weren’t satisfied! I can give you a refund if you’d like,” Sugawara responds, eyes widening a bit as Oikawa strides over to the counter. 

“Oh no I was satisfied. Too satisfied,” Oikawa explains, now directly across, realizing that the worker - Sugawara - is a bit shorter than him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m trying to follow you but this just sounds like a really bad porn intro,” Sugawara says from behind his hand, tone a blend of confusion, amusement, and worry. 

“Sugawara! Is that how you talk to all your customers?” Oikawa gasps, scandalized.

“Only the ones who make dramatic entrances that make me think I’m going to lose my job,” Sugawara responds, finally earning a laugh from the other man. 

“I’m sorry Sugawara, but really this is all your own fault. How dare you suggest such addicting candies? Do you want all my money?” Oikawa says with a sigh.

“Well yeah,” Sugawara responds “that’s kind of my job.”

With a dramatic eye roll, Oikawa says “I suppose it’s only right I ask you for more suggestions. Who am I to turn away a fellow student in need?”

At that Sugawara smiles, says “If you’re going to trust me that much, I think it’s only fair you call me Suga,”  
before popping his lollipop back into his mouth.

“Oikawa,” the other boy smirks, sticking out his hand for Suga to shake. 

* * *

Oikawa finds out that Suga works four days of the week, purposely picking the earlier morning and afternoon shifts in order to avoid the big crowds. (“Though apparently I can’t avoid all the weird ones” Suga says one day, side glance at Oikawa)

In the beginning, Oikawa comes twice a week, getting just enough to get him through until his next trip. Almost every time he walks in, the shop is empty and Suga is looking around, lollipop in hand. Every time Oikawa walks away with something almost as delicious as drinking in the sight of Suga twice a week. 

He learns that Suga is studying Secondary Education and hopes to be a teacher one day, and Oikawa has to focus all his attention on not getting lost in a daydream of Suga surrounded by children, looking up at him adoringly. 

Oikawa tells him that he’s studying Exercise Science, with hopes of being a physical therapist, and Suga smiles and asks if that means he can call him when his back is sore, and Oikawa tells himself he’s joking when he offers Suga a massage. 

They both have best friends in other schools, just far away enough that they rely on phone calls and video chats. Suga lives in an apartment as well, both in their third year of university. His roommate is someone by the name of Akaashi, who’s studying literature, and thankfully nice and quiet. Oikawa exchanges stories about Kuroo, who is anything but, despite being the biggest chemistry nerd Oikawa knows. 

A few weeks pass and two times a week turns into three. Oikawa wonders out loud if Suga’s boss is annoyed at a college student hanging around his shop for a few hours so often, but Suga assures him the shop owner is pretty young and relatively laid-back. (“Besides,” Suga smiles “what kind of businessman would turn away such a loyal customer?”) Now, the candies-of-the-day lie waiting on the counter as soon as Oikawa walks in, saving more time for leaning on the counter in conversation. 

It should feel a bit pathetic, coming in so often just to talk to the candy shop worker, but Suga never makes him feel bad about it. He’s already expecting Oikawa, eyes bright and lollipop in hand, over time beginning each conversation with a question rather than a greeting. (“Don’t you think wisdom teeth are kind of weird? Like how do our own teeth not fit in our mouth?” he asks one day, brow furrowed in deep thought.)

* * *

One day, though, weeks after they've settled into their routine, Oikawa walks in and Suga’s head stays down, clearly distracted by something. There are no candies on the counter, and Suga seems almost shocked to see Oikawa, a small “Is it past noon already?” before scrambling to get something for Oikawa. He seems so dazed that Oikawa doesn’t have the heart to tell him that he’s tried these already. Suga has managed to find something new and equally delicious every visit, and the fact that he’s slipped up tells Oikawa that something isn’t right.

But before Oikawa can dig a bit deeper, vocalize his thoughts, Suga is already ringing up his candies, handing them over with a small “sorry” that breaks at the end, and Oikawa just nods and leaves. It’s only when he’s back in his apartment that it hits him how deeply he’s come to care for Suga, how much it shakes him to see the normally electric man fizzle and fade. 

He tells himself he’s just imagining the bitter aftertaste the candies leave, before giving up and passing them off to Kuroo.

* * *

Oikawa freezes in front of the shop two days later, unsure of how to proceed. It’s quiet when he enters again, but this time Suga is smiling shyly at him and something seems to be on the counter. Upon walking closer, Oikawa sees it’s not candies waiting for him, but what looks like freshly baked brownies. 

Afraid to break the silence first, Oikawa looks Suga in the eye and is surprised to see a slight blush on the other boy’s cheek. 

“I bake a lot when I’m stressed,” Suga explains. Another beat of silence. “And I’m really sorry about the other day,” Suga sighs, looking into Oikawa’s eyes “I was upset, and it wasn’t fair that you had to see me like that, Oikawa.”

Oikawa has seen many sides of Suga over the last month or so. He’s heard the weirdest questions, seen mischief in his eyes, had numerous jabs thrown his way. But this side, this softness, pierces Oikawa at his core. Because he sees the apology in the man’s eyes, and it feels all too familiar. The shame that comes from letting your guard down, the silent plea not to run. 

But they’re in public, so instead of pulling Suga into a hug, which would be awkward with the counter between them, Oikawa takes the brownies and asks Suga, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

With an exhale, Suga’s shoulders sag, and he’s telling Oikawa of missed video chats and homesickness and evil professors until the chime of the bell alerts them of another customer coming in. When Oikawa stands up off the counter to leave, Suga grabs his wrist lightly and thanks him, brightness back in his eyes, and Oikawa leaves feeling like he’s passed some kind of test. 

* * *

Later that day, he picks a piece of the brownie and pops it in his mouth as he scrolls on his phone. 

“Oh my god,” he mutters, looking over at Kuroo who’s sitting on the other end of the couch, head back. 

“What?” Kuroo glances over, slight concern in his eyes.

“Is it wrong to wish someone was stressed more often?” Oikawa looks over at his roommate. 

Not giving him a chance to respond, Oikawa takes another bite of brownie, groans, and says to no one in particular: “I am _so_ fucked.”

* * *

After that, Oikawa is at the store every time Suga has a shift. He tells himself it’s to check on his friend, after seeing him so upset. Suga is back to his usual greetings - lollipop in hand and candies on the counter, question ready as soon as Oikawa walks through the door. (“What _are_ nonstick pans made of? I think we should be more suspicious of them.”) 

They bleed into each other subtly, soon asking for updates before the other even gets a chance to bring it up themselves. Oikawa asks about Daichi, Suga about Iwaizumi. Oikawa brings up that recipe Suga had said he was going to try earlier in the week, Suga follows up on the exam Oikawa was a bit worried about. Their hands dust over each others’ on the counter as they get more engrossed in their conversation. It should shock Oikawa, the closeness, but something about it feels organic, shuffled between the light teasing and philosophical debate. And candy, always so much candy and Oikawa can’t find any more excuses to give Kuroo when he comes in with bag after bag, so he offers half in exchange for silence. 

Not that it matters anyways, because Oikawa doesn’t shut up about Suga. 

“He’s so pretty Kuroo,” he says after getting back to the apartment following one of his visits.

“Right,” Kuroo agrees.

“And funny,” Oikawa sighs.

“Of course,” Kuroo says, not even looking up from his notes.

“And he has great taste,” Oikawa continues.

“Clearly not, since he lets you hang around,” 

“Mean! See if I bring you any more candy now,” Oikawa frowns. 

“Have you considered asking him out? You might be able to get free candy,” Kuroo replies, ignoring his roommate’s threats.

And that makes Oikawa pause because, well, he has thought about it. A lot. Oikawa is never one to be shy around his crushes, and he knows the teasing he and Suga find themselves in the middle of leans towards flirting more often than not. In fact, Oikawa hates statistics but he would be willing to say there is a 95% certainty that if he were to ask Suga out, the other man would agree. 

The other 5%? Oikawa hates to admit it, but it’s something that’s been eating away at him since about the third week of visits. 

Suga never suggests his favorite lollipop. 

It sounds ridiculous, but practically every time Oikawa has visited, Suga has the same red lollipop in his mouth. And while the first two weeks the presence of the lollipop alone is enough to distract him, over time he’s begun to wonder why Suga doesn’t offer one to Oikawa. It’s clearly one of his favorites, and Oikawa feels betrayed.

What could be the reason? Did the flavor hold sentimental value? Did it remind him of an ex-lover? Why didn’t Suga trust him with this information? Was this all a lie, and Suga really just wanted to sell candies this whole time?

Oikawa didn’t like this side of himself, usually determined to come off as confident and unfazed. But the truth was there were times where the smallest things could chip away at him, and every time he walks away with no lollipop in his bag, he feels himself deflate. 

* * *

The day he finds out about the lollipop, it’s after midterms. Oikawa had gone home for break, meaning that it’s been over a week since he’s last seen Suga. While his family proved a worthy distraction, he still found himself alone at night with his thoughts, and they drifted to the silver-haired man from the candy shop more often than he cares to admit. It was on the train ride back home, that he figures it’s time he make a move, if only so he can lay his thoughts to rest. 

It isn’t until Suga’s last shift of the week, however, that Oikawa finally works up the nerve. The two had a lot of catching up to do, and the first few days they got so wrapped up in conversation that by the time Oikawa remembered what he was supposed to say, Suga was clocking out and waving Oikawa goodbye. 

This time though, it’s a Friday afternoon, the day bringing nice spring weather and the sun peeking out behind a few clouds. They’ve been talking for about an hour now, and there’s a lull in conversation while both men lean their elbows on opposite sides of the counter, chin in hand. In the silence, Suga has his lollipop in his mouth again, and Oikawa finally speaks up. 

“Suga, can I ask you something?” 

Eyes widening slightly, Suga gathers himself, pulling the lollipop out while nodding slightly. 

“Why don’t you ever suggest that lollipop? It’s clearly your favorite,” Oikawa says with a small pout. 

To his surprise, Suga laughs, looking down at Oikawa’s lips before meeting his eye again. 

“You want to try it?” he asks, leaning a little closer and Oikawa’s breath catches because there’s no way Suga is suggesting what Oikawa thinks he is. 

Looking at stained red lips, Oikawa feels himself nodding and suddenly Suga is even closer and his eyes are closing and the last thought Oikawa has before their lips meet is _Suga is going to get fired_.

But for once his mind stops reeling because their lips do meet, and it’s soft and tentative before Oikawa finally responds, hand tangling with Suga’s on the countertop and pressing in a bit harder. It feels good, too good and Oikawa is reminded of the first candy he ever tried, of how it felt almost unreal, and the only way he could ground himself was to take just another piece. Kissing Suga has him feeling like he is being lit from the inside out. One of Oikawa’s hands finds its way in Suga’s hair, Suga’s tongue finds his mouth, and it feels like blazing fire. 

Until he realizes it’s because his mouth is quite actually burning.

Pulling back, Oikawa touches his lips in confusion, his own feelings mirrored as Suga stares back at him with scrunched brows, until realization floods his face and then Suga is laughing. Hysterically. 

Watching as Suga clutches the counter in giggles, Oikawa is trying to will his tongue to work to ask what the _fuck_ is going on when Suga takes a deep breath and stands up straight. 

“My favorite lollipop here is a Mexican candy. I eat it all the time because this is the only place I can get it,” he says. 

Oikawa just stares at him, still not understanding. 

“It’s coated in this thing called Tajin,” Suga continues “From chili peppers. And that,” he gestures to Oikawa “is why I’ve never given it to you.” 

“I should’ve turned around and walked away that first day,” Oikawa mutters to himself, because of course Suga would make their first kiss to prove a point. Part of him, however, mentally congratulates himself for being a good enough kisser to make Suga momentarily forget the reason he leaned over in the first place.

“You don’t really mean that though, do you?” Suga asks, and he’s leaning forward again, batting his eyelashes and Oikawa wonders how he managed to find someone who’s more of a troublemaker than he is. A thought in the back of his head wonders if his old friends have manifested this as payback for his highschool years.

When Oikawa doesn’t respond right away, Suga’s eyes soften a bit and he says “I have wanted to do that for a while though,” 

It’s honest, and Oikawa feels his chest tighten because it feels good, not to be alone in longing. 

“Still, that was mean of you Suga-chan,” Oikawa responds, deciding to drag the matter out and pouting his lips once again. 

With a small laugh, Suga says “Well I get off of work soon, I can buy you something sweet to make up for it. Do you want to get ice cream?”

“Suga, are you asking me out?” 

“No actually, I make out with all my customers and offer them ice cream afterwards. It’s really improved sales, Ukai approves.”

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Oikawa says, slightly in awe and eyes unfocused.

“Well believe it, cause we’re getting ice cream,” Suga smiles, taking off his apron and saying hello to his coworker who’s just walking in to replace him. 

Walking out with Suga, Oikawa asks “Who even said I like you?”

Suga stops, looking up at Oikawa intently and he feels the blush rise up on his cheeks and he gives a small cough before looking away quickly. 

“Exactly,” Suga smirks, lacing his fingers with Oikawa’s and tugging him along. 

Oikawa looks at their linked hands and decides that he’ll definitely be kissing Suga again before the day ends. To build up his tolerance to spice, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> i personally do not find tajin very spicy but i just feel like oikawa has an awful tolerance for anything spicy. also don't know where the headcanon started that suga is a stress baker but it's one of my favorites! 
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphosaeko) or [tumblr](https://saekoshousewife.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat!


End file.
